


I'll hold onto you

by FiKate



Series: It's you and me [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian and Jyn prepare to go on a mission together as Cassian recovers, then they get caught in the rain before returning to base to dry off. Long ago, dodger_sister requested a fic with Jyn and Cassian in the rain, that ended up inside this one as I've always found the idea of drying off together sensual.Title fromParachuteby Ingrid Michaelson. Follows and completes the story begun inNot without meandYou're in Ruins.





	I'll hold onto you

“Cassian says you will be coming on the next mission,” Kay said as he loomed over where she sat on a crate working on a slicing project, the Imp programs were either clever or so badly designed they took forever.

“Yes,” Jyn waited for Kay to tell her what he thought, he didn’t need prompting.

“Then you have to understand how best to protect Cassian. I am the best at it and he is the worst,” That did sound accurate and from what she knew of Cassian’s records, no one had spent as much time with Cassian as Kay.

“What makes him so bad at it?” She knew Kay liked explaining and she wanted to know, the records she’d found didn’t tell enough. Bare reports to match the scars on Cassian’s skin.

“He has always cared more about completing the mission than his own safety though he has exercised ten percent more caution since Scarif, but fifteen percent less when you are involved. You must insure that he does not hurt himself to protect you,” The numbers seemed cold and they hadn’t been on any missions together since Scarif and she had protected him as much as he’d for her. It was just that he was always the last one leaving and made sure she was with him. 

“I’ve only been on one mission with him,” Yes, they’d been around base together with its dangers but she didn’t realize Kay was factoring her in that much.

“It is enough. I will protect him but you have to listen to his plans. They are often good plans though I can calculate more factors than he can. This is the report on the latest mission and others that will allow you to have all the data on missions such as these,” Kay handed her a datacard before turning and leaving.

Jyn slipped the datacard into her 'pad and started to read and smiled, Kay had given her Cassian’s drafts along with the completed reports.

*********

“Sir, why have you recommended I not go on this mission? I’m ready, captain,” Ion wasn’t yelling but Cassian could hear the emotion he was pushing down in his voice. He tried to remember when he’d felt that way, aching to go on a mission and prove himself, when it had changed to needing the work to keep him from thinking.

“I know you are, Lieutenant Ion, but I’m more familiar with the risks. I also would like to complete it myself,” Cassian knew from how Draven trained men that the second would mean more than the first.

Ion shook his tentacles in a motion that Cassian wasn’t certain if it was a nod or a shake, Nautolan body language was something he felt like he was always learning, “I understand, Captain Andor.” 

“I will recommend you join the Pathfinders for their next mission, they could use your skills,” It would be a compromise where Ion had a team and a chance to show what he could do.

“Thank you, sir,” He saluted and Cassian returned it with a small wince, his side still ached. Then he leaned back and pulled up the mission information and rubbed his beard, he needed to shave. 

“You’re an idiot. How have you and Kay survived this long?” Jyn said before sitting down on the bed and glaring at him.

He didn’t mean to smile but it was nice to hear her care this loudly and she sighed as he said, “We’re good at adapting and escaping.” 

“And you’re never around to be told that it’s better to wait until you heal completely or have a plan that doesn’t put you in the line of fire,” She tapped his chest as she talked, her finger landing on an old partly healed blaster burn under his shirt. Cassian reached up to rub it and Jyn put her hand over his and then held it.

“The work I do puts me there,” He didn’t want to move his hand for fear she’d let it go.

Jyn gave him a long look that he couldn’t fully read, he could see some of her anger but that wasn’t all of it, “Yes, but …”

He moved his other arm up to rest his hand over hers and squeeze it with one of his reassuring smiles, “We prepare as much as we can and this time you’ll be there are backup.” 

She closed her eyes before opening them again with a quick breath, “Yes, if you take a stupid risk for a mission. I’m taking it with you.”

“Jyn, they’re never stupid. They all make sense in the moment,” He does tend to omit the worst ones from his reports but it all works out and he can take them.

She sighed and leaned down beside him, he shifted to hold her with only a small wince as she muttered into his neck, “Stubborn man.”

He didn’t respond but smiled into her hair as he closed his eyes and fell asleep to her breathing.

***********

Kay had found an alternate landing that was better protected as the rain came down, it would provide useful cover as no one wanted to be out in it. Cassian tightened his parka and heard Jyn getting ready as Kay said, “If I do not hear from you in two hours then I will come and retrieve you.”

“No, Kay, we’ll contact you and we’ll meet at the rendezvous,” He said while watching Kay and Jyn look at each other. 

“Four hours, but it shouldn’t take that long,” Jyn said as she secured her blaster under her poncho and gave him a glare.

“Four hours, yes,” It wasn’t exactly the compromise he was hoping for but it seemed to satisfy Jyn and Kay. 

Kay said, “Four hours then I find you.” 

The side door opened and Cassian walked out with Jyn beside him then they moved quickly down an alley as Kay lifted off to find a safer place to wait for them. He pressed against a wall as a patrol went by and felt his heart pound too quickly, Jyn shifted close beside him and looked up. Her gaze steadied him, she was here, and he took a breath to control his adrenaline. They would be fine, the connector box was a few streets away but the rain was loud enough to mask their sounds.

“I’m covering you,” Jyn said quietly and he nodded at her before stepping into the street. At each corner, he waited and felt Jyn beside him. He felt safer, that wasn’t a word he was used to thinking but with her he did. At the box, there was nothing other than the rain and he opened it with a lockpick and Jyn said in his ear, “Quick work.” 

Then he moved to cover for her as she plugged in to do the slicing. He heard a buzzing as a spy droid came around a far corner, he pulled out a disruptor and moved a few steps away, still in Jyn’s line of sight as he tossed it. The droid sparked as the disruptor hit and then stopped, skittering about as the rain and its power collided. He moved back to Jyn as she glared at him, the droid, everything. 

She clicked the connector box closed while the droid ran itself into a wall and they both listened for an alarm, more troops. At the quiet, he nodded and started down a different route than they came in and she was at his side, “Why this way?”

“Not the same and quicker to the rendezvous,” He said as the storm grew worse, a bolt of lightning hitting a building beside them and he pressed against a wall then almost lost his balance as it trembled. 

Jyn grabbed his arm as they kept moving but the wind shifted pushing the rain into their faces and she disappeared into a door, “We can’t walk in this. He won’t be able to land.” 

Cassian followed her in, the rain came in through the missing windows and he hit his comm and met only static, “We’ll wait it out.”

**********

“Why don’t you mind rain?” Jyn was curled as small as she could be under her poncho and in his arms, that blue parka was warm even though he wasn’t opening it to let her in. She didn't understand how he was so calm.

“No one can see you when it’s raining and after it’s an excuse to cook something hot and spicy and no one will complain,” He had a smile in his voice which she didn’t understand, they were in an empty building which had lost all its windows with no idea when anyone would pick them up. Something had gone wrong with the communications with Kay and while yes, she liked being alone with him, it was cold and raining.

“Someone’s complained about your food?” Everything on base became edible when he cooked.

He laughed and she felt it and moved back against him, it wasn’t a snuggle, small children did that not her, “Yes, I’ve been told it’s too spicy, not spicy enough. Complaining is comfortable, it means they care.”

She turned enough to see his face and his smile, “You’re too patient.”

“I’m good at waiting,” His eyes were sad for a moment and she gave his arms a small squeeze as she leaned back again.

“I’m not,” Too many times she’d waited and no one came, he did even when she didn’t think he would.

“I know, the rain’s starting to let up,” Outside it was changing and as he spoke, she leaned forward to see fewer drops. His comm crackled and she heard Kay on the other end.

*********

They arrived back at base and hadn’t really dried off, Cassian had taken off his parka but he was still dripping into the pilot’s chair. When they landed, he stood up and found Jyn standing beside him, her shoulder touching his, a drop of water going down her neck caught his eye and he pulled his gaze away.

Kay stood and said, “We need to present our report. You both need to dry yourselves before you become sick. You were out in the cold and have not properly warmed up. I will report.” 

Jyn smirked and he gave Kay a careful look, Kay didn’t like reporting, he tended to point out where someone was wrong which led to complaints. Cassian asked, “Are you certain?” 

“Yes, give me the datacard and then you two will be able to give yours when your body temperature has returned to normal,” Kay held out his hand and Cassian handed over the datacard before Kay walked off into the base. 

Beside him he heard Jyn laugh and turned to see her leaning against the door, “What’s so funny?” 

“If it wasn’t Kay, I’d think he was trying to get us alone together,” Her laugh kept bubbling through her words. 

Cassian sighed, Kay wouldn’t do that, he didn’t think that way, “I’m going to dry off.” 

Suddenly her hand was in his and he smiled, he’d loved holding her in the rain but that was there not here. On base he felt like she’d change her mind and leave but she said, “I’m coming with you.” 

He felt his smile grow and felt oddly unsure as he started walking to his quarters with Jyn beside him. At his quarters, he pushed in the code and started to peel off his layers as he heard the click of the shutting door along with Jyn’s footsteps.

********

Jyn followed Cassian into his quarters, she had seen them before, glimpsed through the door as she saw him move from the medbay after Scarif. They were emptier than she’d realized, his jackets hanging up, a few spices in jars and some clothing. When he started to take his brown jacket off, she moved to help him, enjoying the movement of his shoulders under his wet shirt. He turned to give her a confused look that she stood up on her toes to kiss him, “I help you, you help me and we both end up warm.”

It was an odd line but she wanted him to stop looking surprised that she wanted him. He smiled as he unzipped her vest, kissing her neck, she felt the damp tickle of his beard and his warm mouth down in her knees as she opened his shirt. His undershirt was stuck to him and she kissed that blaster burn through the cloth. He tugged his shirt off and she pulled hers off, both tossed near the one chair he had, then she lifted that wet undershirt off. His hand ended up resting on the kyber crystal between her breasts as she traced a scar along his side as he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed happily into his mouth as she felt his arms around her and pressed up to him, her skin was cold as was his but she could feel the heat from her crystal. Jyn pushed him back toward the bed as he moaned and said, “Boots.” 

His smile made her knees feel slightly weak, happiness was in everything from the curve of his lips to his eyes as he sat down on the bed and tugged her onto his lap. “Cassian, what are you doing?” 

“Boots off. I don’t want you kicking me,” Then he reached around her and she felt every spot where their bodies met from under the curve of her butt and to just under her breasts.

Since she was on his lap, she moved just right to feel the pressure of him and got a delicious groan from him, “I wouldn’t kick you.” 

He tugged her boots off, then his which sent them both backward onto the bed with surprised laughter. Jyn turned over and found her heart beating faster, it felt like she could feel his too as the room felt hotter. She could see him starting to say something so she kissed his partly open mouth and tried to close the distance between them. Her crystal was warm between them as his hands were on her back then he moved them down her sides, just touching her breasts but far too lightly. Jyn didn’t want to stop kissing him but she wanted more, she could almost feel him thinking as she put her hands in his hair. The metal of his belt was on her stomach and it was too cold, she reached between them trying to open it. Now his hands moved down and she lost track of who was undoing what but soon she was able to tug his pants down and hers. 

“Jyn,” His voice vibrated through her as she kissed him. 

She met his gaze and saw the same desire mixed with that fear that always seemed to live in his eyes, “Cassian, don’t you stop or I will kick you.” 

His answer was another kiss as they stripped off everything, trying to not break the kiss as all their skin finally met. She didn’t want to think and slipped into the sensation, every touch, finding out how to make him gasp as his fingers played over her skin. When they came together finally, she clutched her hands in his hair and he spoke a language she didn’t know in joy. She came with a low gasp, then she rested on his chest, their sweat mingling. 

He moved the wet hair on her forehead and kissed her saying in a voice heavy with pleasure that made his voice vibrate through her, “Nothing without you.”


End file.
